Devil
by SilverSeaweedBrains
Summary: What happens when you put health class and Emma Alonso together? Jemma, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Health Class: 2:00 PM:

"Today class, we are talking about the choices you make in life." Cue the entire class groaning. I don't understand why, these things are important in life. "One bad thing you do can break you."  
>That's a little too far.<p>

"I'm handing out pieces of paper, so you can write what you want to accomplish most in life, like an occupation."

I would've written magic if I could, but I can't. No job has to do with scrapbooking... Maybe a teacher? I love children! I scribbled, 'become a teacher'

After about five minutes, "Everyone gather in a circle." She turned towards me, "Emma, Read what you put on your paper."

"I would like to be a teacher in the future." I looked around, Danel looked confused. I don't blame him, the choice was last minute. Then, I spotted Jax. He looked at me as if he was expecting that.

"Now, imagine that you start smoking. That chance could be ruined." Is she really going around crushing dreams?

Daniel raised his hand, "Isn't this like those movies where there's a good angel on your shoulder and a bad one on the other shoulder."

I feel bad, the devil might be good. He just wants the person to live their lives and get out of their comfort zones. He might actually be a really be a sensitive guy on the inside. Like Jax! Wait whaat, I like Daniel... who said anything about liking Jax...

_"You Did" A small, yet deep voice rang from my left shoulder._

_"Idiot! She said she likes Daniel." A tiny and awkward voice squeaked from my right shoulder._

I looked at the tiny voices and I saw something weird. A little Jax and a little daniel resting on my shoulders.

_I need to see a psychologist about this..._

_"Pshh, this happens to everyone in the movies."_

_"Back to the point... EMMA LOVES DANIEL!"_

Okay, I think Dad's pizza's are doing strange things... This is NOT normal.

_"And Daniel doesn't like her powers. Even if that's who she is... On the other hand, Jax shares that and helps you with them."_

Danny loves me? Why is this sounding like a question?

_"He's confusing you. Jax always gets you in trouble. He doesn't care about you."_

Yes! Thanks for getting my priorities strait.

_"That's SO why Jax poured out all his information about his deceased mother. Note the sarcasm. Did you even realize he gave up his powers for you?"_

_"TO ABUSE HERS!"_

But, he helped me in the end and did pour his heart out to me...

"Emma?" I jumped! Jax was in front of me smirking. The two vanished of my shoulders in a swirl of purple dust. "You zoned out for the rest of class. The bell just rang."

"Where's Daniel?"

"With Mia..." My heart sunk to the ground. He's always with her.

_Jax stayed... a voice whispered through my head._

Okay, I think Lily could help with this. Losing your mind is normal, right?

_But Daniel's the angel, you've watched those movies._

The angel always makes right choices, but the devil usually leads them to adventure..

I know what I have to do, I ran from Jax and zipped through the hallway.

"DANIEL!"

"Hey Em"

"I'm- Break- ing- Up- With- You" I said through breaths, why did I run?

"What?"

"Goodbye" I turned around to face Jax smirking at me.

Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm- Break- ing- Up- With- You"

YES! Wait, I didn't even do anything...

"What?"

"Goodbye" Emma twirled around to face me, looking shocked and embarrased.

_Also looking cute._

I couldn't help it, I had to smirk.

"Um-" She was cut-off by Andi.

"Hey Em- _you_" Andi and I weren't exactly on the best terms after the whole Evil-Clone thing. Who am I kidding, she never liked me.

"ANDI! Be nice" Emma scolded.

"Hello?! Emma! Why did you break up with me?" Here comes Daniel awkwardly intruding.

_Great..._

"Woooah, hold it. What the heck did I miss?" Andi asked.

"Long story." How? What? I just saw her in health class dozing off! Nothing happened! **(A/N: Or so you think.) **

"Danny! The bell's going to ring any minute!" Mia waltzed in, ready to piss off Emma.

"_Danny?!_" Emma glared daggers at the two.

"Uh- later!" He ran off.

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! YOU DON'T JUST BLOW HER OFF!

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Birdman." I flinched. I said that out-loud, oops.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Uh- I" She sighed and confessed her whole dilemma.

"With that said, Emma, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" She paused, "I mean, yes."

I took this chance to kiss her, Cheek-kisses are _so _over-rated.

"Blech" Andi gagged and went to class.

**THE END**

**A/N: I literally have NO ideas for anything anymore. It's like my creativity went **_**squish.**_** I was hoping that this wouldn't end up sucking, but that failed. Meh, it's going to come back. At least I hope my imagination will come back.**

** -The Author That Shall Not Be Named.**


End file.
